


I think I'm in love

by matsumawa



Series: KuroShou Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daishou est un abruti, ils sont stupides mais je les aime, kuroo est segsi, oikawa apparaît mais bon, tsundere!daishou, twitter!ua aussi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsumawa/pseuds/matsumawa
Summary: Daishou Suguru est un lycéen discret qu'on ne remarque pas. Sa passion ? Chercher des défauts au magnifique et populaire Kuroo Tetsurou, puis tweeter son "sel" sur Internet.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroShou Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I think I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 : Any Alternate Universe   
> UA : inspiré du shojo @Ellie  
> Je suis assez fière de ce one shot

Il était beau, grand, athlétique, et pourtant, il n'avait personne. Une photo de Kuroo Tetsurou aurait pu être vue à côté de la définition du mot « beauté » dans le dictionnaire. C'était vrai, il était un magnifique jeune homme, populaire, l'ami de tout le monde et en même temps, le plus grand fantasme du lycée. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de volley, et ce sport avait forgé son corps à tel point qu'on en bavait la nuit.

Il avait beau être blagueur et quelques fois rebelle, le personnel enseignant l'appréciait, peut-être grâce à ses notes qui touchaient la perfection dans les matières scientifiques – et vous pouviez vous dire qu'il avait forcément des problèmes pour le reste, mais non, monsieur était parfait jusqu'au bout – alors quand les professeurs le voyaient passer devant leur salle, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, c'était « ce petit a de l'avenir ».

En bref, Kuroo était fabriqué à partir de quatre-vingt dix pourcents de perfection, et de dix pourcents de petits défauts qui le rendaient encore plus parfait aux yeux des élèves. Pour n'importe qui de sensé, il incarnait l'image qu'on avait de la transcendance, pour tous, sauf – roulement de tambour – Daishou Suguru.

En soit, le brun n'avait rien fait de mal. Il lui arrivait même de sourire au châtain, des fois, au détour d'un couloir. Ce petit sourire moqueur – et pourtant magnifique – qu'il pouvait adresser à n'importe qui, ce petit sourire parfois remplacé par un autre encore plus adorable – le numéro onze des sourires signés Kuroo – qui se dessinait généralement après un compliment de la part d'un ami proche, ou alors un rire qui avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de mélodieux alors qu'il ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Mais de ça, Daishou n'en avait que faire et préférait lui chercher mille et un défauts qu'il était le seul à trouver.

Et tous ces défauts, tous ces faux pas que le jeune homme faisait de temps en temps, Daishou les publiait toujours sur une application, Tweeter, sous forme d'anecdotes qu'il trouvait vachement drôles. C'était sa passion numéro une, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas une vie sociale des plus épanouies, préférant largement rester discret et ne pas se faire remarquer, alors il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choses à faire.

Son compte était suivi par de nombreuses personnes qui pensaient lire des histoires sur un personnage imaginaire, et il y avait même certains élèves de son lycée qui se moquaient du dénommé « populaire de mon école». Toute cette histoire l'amusait beaucoup.

« Aujourd'hui, le populaire de mon école avait de la salade entre les dents. Quand une de ses admiratrices le lui a fait remarquer, tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire, c'est de rougir bêtement et de partir en courant aux toilettes. Quel abruti ! »

« Ce midi, le populaire de mon école a oublié son bento. Ce pauvre con a refusé tous les repas qu'on lui proposait de lui partager avec un sourire de débile, avait-il peur que cela soit empoisonné ? Tch. »

« Le populaire de mon école a eu 99,5/100 en Maths, au dernier examen. Devinez pourquoi ? Cet imbécile fini à la pisse de chat a écrit « de » à la place de « deux » pour une réponse ! À sa place, j'aurais honte ! »

Pour ses publications, le châtain se faisait plaisir, il déformait souvent la vérité pour que cela soit assez humiliant à son goût. Certains utilisateurs, les rageux comme il aimait les appeler, lui laissaient quelques fois des commentaires du genre « ce que tu fais est puéril », « il y a des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un qui ne t'a rien demandé », « tu devrais consulter », « arrête ton sel, ou tu créeras une deuxième mer morte dans les litres de larmes de seum que tu verses » mais il les ignorait, enfin, la plupart du temps il les supprimait. En bref, Daishou vivait sa meilleure vie de lycéen discret et mesquin, surtout qu'il avait réussi ses examens – enfin, les résultats allaient bientôt être affichés, et il était sûr d'avoir réussi.

Ce jour-là, c'était justement la date annoncée par le directeur, et il voyait tout le monde autour de lui s'agiter, se mordre les doigts de stress ou se morfondre dramatiquement en hurlant des « j'aurais dû mieux réviser ! » ou même des « j'aurais dû ouvrir mon cahier ! » à tous vas. Mais Daishsou se moquait bien de tout ça, car lui, il avait passé ses nuits à réviser, jusqu'à s'en donner des cernes immenses – heureusement que l'anticerne existait, décidément le châtain ne remercierait jamais assez son créateur – et il avait répondu à pratiquement toutes les questions. Sauf que lui, il avait un autre problème, que dis-je, un immense et très, très embêtant problème.

En effet, depuis quelques temps, Kuroo ne l'inspirait plus. Il ne tombait plus bêtement dans les escaliers, il récoltait des notes parfaites aux contrôles. Quand il souriait, il n'y avait pas de salade coincée entre ses dents, non, encore pire : le sourire du brun était aussi blanc et immaculé que ceux dans les pubs pour le dernier dentifrice révolutionnaire, en bref, il était lumineux au point d'aveugler quelques secondes toutes les personnes aux alentours.

Sur son profil Tweeter, il avait posté une photo de lui et Oikawa Tooru – le seul et l'unique – en informant qu'ils prenaient un verre ensemble, dans le plus grand des calmes. Et si Kuroo était populaire, Oikawa était le véritable dieu en personne, la perfection tombée du ciel, et maintenant, grâce à ce tout petit tweet qui sous-entendait qu'ils étaient amis, la côte du brun grimpait en flèche et tout le monde dans la ville savait à présent qui était le grand Kuroo Tetsurou, l'ami du sublime Oikawa Tooru. Et c'était peu de le dire.

Par conséquent, et pour son plus grand désespoir, Daishou n'avait plus rien à publier. Il était à sec concernant les anecdotes humiliantes, et si les utilisateurs n'en avaient strictement rien à faire, il se persuadait du contraire. Alors il attendait, attendait et attendait ce tout petit écart, cette petite faute qu'il déformerait à volonté afin de laisser libre court à sa passion, se moquer – sans que le concerné ne le sache – du beau, grand et athlétique Kuroo. Et cela finirait bien par payer !

~~~

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigeait vers sa salle, enfin il essayait, la pause étant finie. Dans son lycée, les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, au point de donner à ses élèves les plus tête en l'air l'impression agaçante de déambuler dans le labyrinthe du Minotaure. Et malheureusement pour lui, Daishou n'échappait pas au cliché du « je suis en retard, mon lycée est immense, et je me suis perdu ».

Il était en train d'insulter ce quelqu'un là-haut, celui qui lui avait donné ce sens de l'orientation médiocre et qui semblait rire de son malheur, ce quelqu'un qu'il égorgerait vivant s'il descendait sur Terre. Bref, il était tout bonnement en train de rager lorsqu'au croisement de deux couloirs – qui, bordel de merde, étaient bien trop ressemblants pour sa santé mentale – il aperçu du coin de l'œil Kuroo. À ce moment-là, un gémissement étrange – qui aurait pu produire ce genre de bruit, sérieux ? – passa ses lèvres. Plaquant une main sur sa bouche, il se précipita derrière un mur, de sorte à ce que le brun ne le remarque pas. Son cœur battait un peu trop fort pour son propre bien.

–Je me suis. Encore. Perdu. Putain, geignit le beau populaire. Mais quel abruti.

Daishou nota mentalement cette anecdote dans son esprit. Il entendit des bruits de pas, et pria – ce quelqu'un là-haut qu'il insultait deux minutes plus tôt – pour que le jeune homme qu'il avait désigné en tant que pire ennemi ne le voit pas. Avec sa malchance, c'était mal parti, mais il gardait espoir. Il put soupirer de soulagement et reprendre un rythme de respiration plus confortable quand il comprit – en tendant bien les oreilles – que Kuroo s'était assis par terre, et qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans son sac. Quel manque de classe.

Il osa un regard vers le brun en laissant sa tête dépasser légèrement, de toute façon le lycéen était appuyé contre le mur et il ne pouvait le voir qu'en tournant la tête. Il le regarda bêtement soupirer, avant qu'un éclair de satisfaction ne traverse son regard doré. Il sortit de son cartable un assez gros porte-clés à l'effigie d'un chat noir, une peluche qui avait l'air très douce au touché. Le brun la fixa un instant.

–Tu n'es pas sensée me porter chance, toi ? fit-il au petit objet.

Il parle avec… Cette peluche ?

Daishou était sidéré, littéralement cloué sur place. Le grand beau gosse de son lycée parlait à une peluche – qu'il possédait ! –. C'était à peine croyable.

–T'es vraiment méchante, Suika.

Et elle avait même un nom ! Le châtain aurait voulu rire, mais émettre le moindre pourrait le faire repérer. Il se contenta donc de se foutre de la gueule de Kuroo dans sa tête – les insultes qu'il utilisait étaient toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres.

Il pensait être au bout de ses surprises, mais tout d'un coup, le brun se mit à sourire au jouet. Pas un de ses sourires moqueurs, mais un sourire angélique, le numéro trente-deux des sourires à Kuroo. Il avait les lèvres joliment étirées en un petit arc de cercle, les yeux illuminés d'une rare douceur et les pommettes un peu roses. Daishou, qui n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'expression sur le visage parfait du jeune homme, sentit son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine, au point de lui faire mal.

Il avait envie de fuir loin, très loin du terminal. Prendre ses jambes à son cou, ne pas se retourner, mettre cette image dans un tiroir de son esprit, fermer ce même tiroir à doubles tours avant de jeter la clé dans l'espace pour ne jamais s'en souvenir. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux le la moue adorable de Tetsurou, c'était un fait, et il s'en voulait de clairement d'admirer la beauté du lycéen – aussi débile soit-il.

–Bon, je vais y aller.

Le châtain eut une grosse sueur froide qui lui parcourut tout le dos, ses poils se hérissant sur sa peau. Il disparut complètement derrière le mur, à l'abri des yeux félins de Kuroo, le cœur battant la chamade – ce connard. Il allait partir avant de se faire remarquer. Non, en fait c'était plus une question de vie ou de mort, sa fierté était en jeu – quel type de personne dangereuse espionnait son pire ennemi dans les couloirs ? – et il aurait l'air bien con, pantois devant le brun. Il fit demi-tour sans plus de cérémonie, alors que les pas du brun se rapprochait. Sous le stress, il en oublia comme marcher et s'emmêla les pieds.

–A-Ah bro ça va, j'espère que tu viens pas de te péter les genoux devant moi 'fin bref, tout va bien ?, s'exclama Kuroo en courant vers lui, sans avoir eu le temps de reprendre son sac.

Merde.

Il se releva prestement sans lui jeter un regard, et entreprit de fuir. C'était sans compter sur la visible inquiétude de son pire ennemi, qui lui attrapa le bras. Daishou fit volte-face, ses yeux verts brillaient d'un étrange mélange entre la panique totale et l'énervement.

–Je vais bien. Nickel. Non, je ne me suis pas pété les genoux, oui je vais bien, affirma Suguru sèchement, la voix quelque peu tremblante, tout en essayant de s'extirper de la poigne du plus grand.

–T'es sûr ?

Bah non abruti, je viens tout juste de m'éclater la face juste devant toi, mais tout va parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

–Oui.

–Vraiment sûr ? s'assura le brun sans desserrer son emprise physique sur son poignet.

Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd, Daishou s'abstint difficilement de soupirer. Il fit un rapide point sur la situation dans sa tête. Ce matin, tout allait bien, il était encore tranquillement en train d'observer tout le monde en critiquant ceux qui avaient le mérite de l'intriguer dans sa tête. Personne ne remarquait sa présence, et ce pour son plus grand bonheur, même si les « oh pardon bro, j't'avais pas vu » quand on le bousculait ou les « mais qui est ce Daishou ? » devenaient vraiment énervants avec le temps. Puis, la première pause de l'après-midi était arrivée, il s'était faufilé hors de sa classe pour être au calme. Et ensuite, il s'était perdu. Jusque là, c'était une véritable routine, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Mais il avait surpris le beau gosse populaire dans un élan de gaminerie, et maintenant, ce dernier tenait son poignet avec force.

Ce quelqu'un là-haut avait définitivement un dentier contre lui.

–Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs ? questionna le brun, sans pour autant le lâcher.

–Une promenade, répondit Daishou en détournant le regard. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne la fuite maintenant.

–Alors que les cours ont repris ?

Son sourire moqueur de tous les jours était de retour sur son magnifique faciès. Le cœur du plus petit lançait des appels à l'aide à tout vas, sur le point de le lâcher, et son cerveau était dans le même état de panique.

–Alors que les cours ont repris.

Kuroo eut un rire étrange, qui finit de bouleverser Daishou. Il n'était pas mélodieux, c'était un rire qu'on faisait quand on se moquait, qu'on taquinait quelqu'un, accompagné d'un sourire vicieux. Mais le châtain eut le cœur douloureusement serré, comme si sa poitrine était comprimée par le manque d'air. Il avait du mal à respirer.

–Je peux partir ? dit-il néanmoins en désignant son poignet du menton.

–Ma compagnie est désagréable ?

Le gros lourd.

–Peut-être, je veux juste partir.

À la vue de l'énervement de l'inconnu, Kuroo lui lâcha – enfin – le poignet. Il voulut lui poser une question, du genre « au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? » mais le pokémon Suguru avait déjà pris la fuite avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir le moindre mot.

~~~

Il jouait avec la nourriture de son bento, l'appétit coupé. Les évènements de la pause lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Alors quoi, maintenant qu'il avait eu une entrevue privée avec le beau, grand et athlétique Kuroo Tetsurou, il allait merdiquement tombé dans ses filets ? Certainement pas, Daishou n'était pas – et ne serait jamais – amoureux d'un tel spécimen – qui encore une fois, n'avait rien fait.

Il jeta un regard à son téléphone portable, posé à côté de lui. Il avait envie de publier son anecdote du siècle, cela faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et il en ressentait le besoin – une véritable passion –, mais une force invisible l'empêchait de saisir l'objet tactile à chacune de ses tentatives.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Lui qui avait toujours détesté Kuroo de loin, sans même lui avoir parlé, son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette scène étrange et à son sourire adorable. Il se détestait de l'avoir trouvé beau – même si le charme du lycée ne faisait plus aucun doute – et ce pour seulement quelques minutes. C'était l'horreur pour lui de penser ce genre de choses, de trouver des qualités à cette personne qu'il haïssait. Alors pourquoi ses joues étaient-elles aussi rouges ?

Il saisit un onigiri à la viande dans la boîte typiquement japonaise en plastique, avant d'en manger une petite bouchée. Une brise de vent caressa délicatement le visage. Aujourd'hui, il faisait plutôt beau, et il avait décidé de manger dehors, près d'un arbre, loin de l'agitation des autres élèves. Il était seul, donc, aucune chance qu'on le dérange.

Avec hésitation, il s'empara de son mobile, l'alluma, et se rendit sur l'application Tweeter. Au moment de taper son anecdote, il se retint. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie d'écrire sur la petite peluche ridicule de Kuroo. Dans sa tête, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque défaut, bien qu'il essayait de se persuader le contraire. En fait, il avait envie d'écrire sur le sourire doux du brun. Il avait vraiment le désir puissant d'écrire quelque chose de bien sur le beau populaire, de dire au monde ô combien son visage était magnifique, peint d'une telle expression angélique. Et rien que d'y repenser, son cœur rata un énième battement.

–Mais quel débile ! s'écria-t-il soudainement en manquant de se gifler.

Cela faisait des jours entiers qu'il cherchait ce petit truc à publier, pour se moquer de son pire ennemi ! Et maintenant qu'il l'avait obtenu – lors d'une dangereuse mission d'espionnage – il voulait passer à côté ? Il commença à taper les mots sur son écran, et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le poster.

« J'ai surpris le populaire de mon école en train de parler à son chat noir en peluche, quelle honte ! Il lui a sourit drôlement, et pendant quelques secondes, je l'ai trouvé adorable. Puis, je me suis souvenu qu'il était débile et qu'il ne pouvait pas être adorable ! Vraiment, quelle tronche de balais à chiottes ! »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'il entamait à peine son bento, quelques commentaires avaient déjà été postés.

« Mais c'est mignon les chats ;-; »

« Tu t'arrêtes jamais toi ! »

« Oh mon dieu x) Si le populaire de mon école faisait pareil, je crois je me taperais des barres x) Tu as de la chance d'avoir ce genre de pépites sous la main ! »

« Tu as trouvé son sourire adorable ? Qui sait, peut-être que tu l'aimes bien ! »

Beurk. Plus il lisait, plus les commentaires devenaient étranges.

« Mec, quand on déteste quelqu'un, on l'ignore, on l'espionne pas comme ça… »

« Mais embrasse-le et arrête de faire ta drama queen ! »

« Je trouve ça plus mignon que honteux, mais chacun ses bails bro »

« Si ça se trouve, tu es juste amoureux de lui et tu es désespéré ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre ou même d'effacer ces messages, bien trop perturbé. Il éteignit son téléphone, le bruit des notifications le saoulait.

–Mais je suis pas amoureux de lui, qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent encore, grogna le châtain.

–Amoureux de qui ?

Il manqua la crise cardiaque. Il fit brusquement volte-face, et vit – pour, bordel, la deuxième fois en si peu de temps – Kuroo en tête à tête. Penché sur lui, par-dessus son épaule, le brun le regardait avec une certaine malice.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! s'écria le jeune homme assis.

–Hm… Je me promenais. Et toi ?

Il avait du mal à calmer son rythme cardiaque. Bon dieu, ils allaient se croiser à toutes les pauses ou un détail lui échappait ?

–Je construis une maison, ça se voit pas ? fit-il d'un ton railleur. Tu pourrais aller te promener ailleurs s'il-te-plaît ?

Sa voix était sèche, il voulait que Kuroo comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas le voir maintenant – ni jamais –, mais visiblement, le brun ne s'en rendait pas compte puisqu'il souriait bêtement.

–Hum, je suis bien ici. Pas toi ?

–Maintenant que t'es là, non, pas trop, alors si tu pouvais dégager.

Il lâcha un rire franc.

–T'es pas du genre bavard toi, nan ?

–Non, mais toi t'as vraiment l'air du genre casse-couille.

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix, malgré sa panique intérieure.

–T'es marrant.

–Je suis pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de marrant.

Il rit encore.

–Tu t'appelles comment ?

–'Pas tes oignons, répliqua Daishou, énervé.

–D'accord Pas tes oignons, moi c'est Kuroo.

–Mais quel abruti…

Tout d'un coup, il sentit un drôle de poids sur son épaule. Me dites pas que...

–Enlève ta tête de là ! cria le châtain totalement paralysé.

–'Pas envie… soupira-t-il d'aise.

Son cœur battait trop fort, beaucoup trop fort, et son esprit délibérément embrumé l'empêchait de réagir. Il devait être rouge comme une tomate, et ce pour la énième fois depuis que le brun hantait ses pensées.

–T'es vraiment mignon.., affirma Kuroo en plaquant un bisou sur sa joue.

Il sursauta violement, avant de se dégager brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Sonné, il passa une main sur sa joue, où la présence des lèvres du plus grand persistait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

–M-mais t'es complètement cinglé ! Abruti ! Débile ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé la joue ?! A-arrête de sourire !! bégaya Suguru.

Ses joues, ce n'étaient plus des joues, mais de véritables plaques de cuisson brûlantes, aussi rouges que le feu. En vérité, tout son visage, ses oreilles, et même sa nuque, toute sa peau semblait émettre une chaleur insupportable.

–Il est très beau, mon sourire.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Plus rouge d'une écrevisse, Daishou se retourna prestement avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Le rictus du brun s'élargit.

~~~

Le soir, en arrivant chez lui, le châtain se précipita dans sa chambre. La journée d'aujourd'hui l'avait éreinté à tel point qu'il pourrait s'endormir en un clin d'œil. Et avec toutes ces péripéties, il en avait oublié les résultats du dernier examen.

Songeur, il se rendit sur son compte Tweeter. Pris de curiosité, il lut les commentaires sous sa dernière publication. Ces derniers, et à son grand désarroi, racontaient la même chose. Apparemment, il serait amoureux de Kuroo. Mais n'importe quoi ! C'était quel genre de bêtises, ces conclusions hâtives à deux balles ?! Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher ces stupides rougeurs d'envahir ses joues, et son tout aussi stupide petit cœur à la noix de partir au triple galop.

Un commentaire se démarquait des autres. « Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Kuroo Tetsurou ? » Daishou était intrigué, et un élan de mesquinerie s'empara de lui. Si quelqu'un savait qui était l'affreux populaire débile de ses postes, cela ridiculiserait ce dernier ! C'était parfait. Car après-tout, sa passion numéro une, c'était d'embêter son pire ennemi.

Il passa en messages privés avec cet utilisateur mystère, avant de confirmer que oui, il s'agissait bien de Kuroo. Il affichait un sourire vicieux, fier de lui-même, mais au plus profond de son âme, il sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal.

Est-ce qu'il détestait vraiment Kuroo ? La réponse lui paraissait évidente maintenant.

Soudain, il prit son téléphone, les mains tremblantes. Il se rendit sur Tweeter, et ouvrit un brouillon. Plein de doutes, il tapa son dernier post – ou le premier d'une série d'un tout autre genre.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux »

~~~

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant au lycée, Daishou s'attendait à un réelle émeute par rapport à sa révélation d'hier. Il avait espéré que toutes ses petites histoires avaient été révélées au grand jour – pour la forme –, même si une part de lui en avait été angoissée. Mais rien, seulement le troupeau de filles en délire habituel. Il fit semblant d'être déçu, et se rendit au tableau d'affichage des résultats.

Troisième. Il était troisième dans le classement des terminales. Le châtain n'en revenait pas, certes, il avait bosser comme un dingue, mais il ne pensait pas avoir d'aussi bonnes notes.

–Qui est ce "Daishou Suguru" ? demanda une fille devant le tableau.

–Je sais pas, mais il a de bons résultats, continua un garçon en pointant la troisième place.

–C'est un mec super discret mais sympa, et assez beau je dois dire. Il est marrant, et vous savez quoi, il est pas mal suivi sur Tweeter. C'est aussi mon admirateur secret préféré, ajouta une autre personne en rigolant, dont la voix glaça le sang de de Daishou.

Le châtain sentit un regard sur lui, et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre la fuite. Encore. Alors que les yeux dorés de Kuroo semblaient lui brûler le dos, ses joues prirent une teinte roses en repensant aux compliments. Et surtout, une immense appréhension naquit dans sa poitrine. Il était super discret, il n'avait pas pu être découvert..?

Stupide matou à coiffure ringarde.

~~~

C'était la fin. Coincé entre le mur et un grand lycéen beau comme un Dieu, Suguru pria une dernière fois ce quelqu'un là-haut, qui, définitivement, voulait sa mort.

–Bonjour Daishou, salua Kuroo d'une voix doucereuse.

–Ouai, salut. Si tu permets, j'ai mieux à faire…

–Distant jusqu'au bout, hein ?

Ses joues n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges de toute sa vie. Il regardait ses pieds. Il se sentait honteux, alors que de grosses lettres semblaient s'être imprimées sur son front. Grillé. Oui, Tetsurou avait finalement découvert son petit jeu, et ce, même pas un jour après l'avoir rencontré pour de vrai.

–Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais se pencha après quelques secondes à son oreille.

–"Je crois que je suis amoureux."

Puis, il lui embrassa le coin des lèvres. Le châtain ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre, et quand Kuroo s'éloigna finalement de lui, il sentit un truc lui toucher le torse, avant d'atterrir dans ses mains.

–Je te présente Suika, même si tu l'as déjà vue… Prends-en soin, j'y tiens beaucoup, lui lança Tetsurou, avec le même sourire qu'hier, bien qu'un brin plus moqueur.

Il avait bel et bien été grillé.

**Author's Note:**

> Bref


End file.
